The Hiccups
by JustAnOrdinaryFangirl
Summary: While explaining some of the Earth's 'rituals' to Optimus, Ratchet accidently trips over and making him laugh. What could go wrong? Well maybe this.
1. Just The Beginning

_Optimus' Pov_

"So on New Years's Eve, the humans celebrate it with food and parties of some sort but then again I did gget this information from Miko. Anyway Optimus I figure that it might be best if I continue my work if you please," and with that said and done Ratchet started to stride towards his Med Bay.

Unfortunately he didn't see the rather large amp, which I presume belong to Miko, and a closed bucket of paint nearby.

"Umm, Ratchet I suggest you should watch your" "What did you" _CRASH_

But as I tried to warn him it was a little too late for it.

And as Ratchet tripped over the randomly placed amp, everything began to slow down. As he tripped, his arms had knocked over some paint cans of. Wait, is that pink? And in a second he was covered top to bottom with a hot pink colour scheme. Then I began to do a thing that I thought I could have never done before.

 _Ratchet's Pov_

Right after I tripped a couple of PINK paint cans fell on me. Wait, pink? And I also fell face flat. 'Oh no' as I thought when I sat back up and saw my entire protoform covered in the most horrifying colour in the universe and was that a chuckle. Wait that can't be, Optimus would never do that.

"HAHAAHAAHAHAAHHAA!" bellowed Optimus. Wait, it can't be him. I mean he never laughs. He always hides he feelings behind a wall of stone but now I have a feeling that I had accidentally broke him.

With Optimus rolling across the floor laughing was a sight I had thought I could sight only in dreams but now it all respect I had for him had slightly decreased in size. Then in the corner of my eye, I saw the entire team, including the humans gazed at him with the uttermost shocking faces in the whole universe and when Prime had gazed up, he had only uttered only two words. "Oh slag"

 **Sorry for the other release but this is officially the first chapter published. Hope you all like it and this is my first story ever made so please be nice.**


	2. The More The Merrier

_Optimus' POV_

I had absolutely no idea how I can do that but I'm sorry Ratchet I couldn't resist.

"HAAHAAHAHHAAHA!" I had practically yelled laughter and I couldn't help myself but laugh at the scene and this was the first and only moment I had laugh in my entire life after I had become a prime. As I kept laughing my vents and exhaust fans out, I could feel sets of optics looking at my but I just allowed this moment to flow.

I had laughed like Primus himself was tickling me in my most sensitive spots. As I began to calm down and take deep breaths, I looked up and for the moment I had the urge to run as is unicron was chasing me. The only two words I had let out were 'Oh slag'. Where was Primus when you need him.

 _Normal POV_

As the entire team of autobots, including the humans, stared at Optimus, Miko was the first to break the silence.

"Ratchet, we needed that," as she pointed towards Optimus.

"Ratchet, what did you do to him?" exclaimed a very shocked Wheeljack.

"Why are you blaming me all of a sudden?" question Ratchet with a very angry tone.

"Autobots, now calm down, this can be all forgotten and not turn into an argument. So calm dow- *hic*"

As everybot and human turn to look at the very embarrass Optimus.

"Umm, Optimus are you O.K?" asked cautiously by Ratchet.

"Yes, I'm indeed fin- *hic*!"

Everyone stayed silent besides Optimus who was hiccuping here and there. Everyone, except Ratchet, had two small questions. How and can this be cured?

 **I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. And again please no negative comments.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **JustAnOrdinaryFangirl**


	3. Found Out

Optimus' POV

'What have I done?' I had thought repeating the events that just occurred just a nano seconds ago. As I can recall, now I have the 'hiccups'. I presume this can be cured but the humans have no idea how to cure a robot of the 'hiccups'.

"Uhh, so now what? We don't know how to cure you of the hiccups and it's mostly because we don't know if the 'cures' would even work on robots like you," Jack had briefly informed me.

*hic hic* This is such an embarrassment to all Primes. Surely Primus must be laughing at me somewhere.

BEEP BEEP

"Ratchet, what's *hic* the *hic* alarm?" I impatiently asked him.

"It seems there's more Decepticon activity in some abandoned energon mines but I suggest you stay here and" replied Ratchet but before he finished I rushed out of the base after seeing the coordinates and punched them into the groundbridge control panel.

"Now, where's *hic* the de*hic*cons?" I questioned to no one in particular.

Then I froze in my tracks as I heard Knockout and Breakdown having an discussion of nothing in particular. I just had to hope for that my new founded problem will be sil*hic*. Never mind.

"Wait, what was that? Breakdown did you hear anything?"

"No not really, why?"

"It's just that *hic hic* there it is again. Where is it coming from?"

"Maybe it's the Autobots but that's a noise I never heard of before, not even in your torture experiments in your med bay"

"Hey, that took lots of efforts to make them squeal but anyway where is it coming from?"

As I heard nearing footsteps, my hiccups had decided to become more and more rapid now.

*hic hic hic hic hic *

Why now? Why?

I paused all my thinking when I saw two shadows lurking over my form.

"Oh lookie what have we got here?" said Knockout with one of the most frightening smirk I have ever seen.


	4. Lord Megatron Joins The Party

_Normal POV_

As Optimus slowly and steadily turn around to see his seekers he was about to say something but instead said this.

*hic hic*

As optics suddenly widen around him at the noise he was making. Then laughter started to rise and build up in the mine. Optimus' faceplates so became as red as KnockOut's paint the next thing that happened was that a groundbridge appeared at the exit of the cavern.

 _Optimus' POV_

'Oh thank goodness, Ratchet sent backup' as I had thought logically. 'I mean Ratchet wouldn't leave me alone without any back...up.'

My hiccups suddenly went rapid again and now it feels like I'm shooting plasma blasts with my mouth but it calmed down at the same when Megatron had arrived through the groundbridge that I had thought to be my team's bridge.

"Well done KnockOut but I thought he would be on the ground damaged but you got Optimus here by himself. Which reminds me when are you going to send me those reports about the energon intakes!" half sighing and half yelling as Megatron would be.

"Megatron, I would advi*hic*sed you to le*hic*ave immed*hic*ately for I have the hu*hic*man sickness called the *hic*cups and unless you want to *hic have it pl*hic*ease leave me *hic at peace," I had tried my best to speak as normally as I could but every time I hiccup, my protoform would jump up or just slightly shake.

Megatron, my life long nemesis, the warlord and destroyer of Cybertron was laughing just because of my new found problem. 'I'll make my move now but the hiccups will just alert him where I am. Then again he is just rolling around the ground along with the other decepticons' as I created my plan or idea another groundbridge opened up right behind me. Who will this thing be this time and I blindly shot behind me and I surprisingly got an answer.

"Optimus, that hurts a lot and WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Bulkhead.

"Calm down and wait, what did you do to them?" questioned Miko but that was a really tough question. They were all facing downwards on their front twitching here and there.

"And another question, YOU CAN LAUGH. OMG! This is so cray-cray you took down an entire army with just your hiccups dude. You know how powerful the hiccups would be?" Miko rapidly fired at me many statementa and questions I didn't want to answer but the main point here is that, how can I explain this messed to Ratchet?

"Hey bossbot, should we take the energon while they're sleeping?" and with that said and done I nodded and we had never had so much energon ever since we arrived here. As I walked towards the groundbridge with plenty of energon in my arms, and judging by the size of my arms I must be holding plenty. As I took one step in base, I nearly dropped at the sight in front of me. It almost made my optics leap out.

 **Thanks for supporting me in this story and just to tell you I'm going to start another story soon after my next update. By the way does any know how to add chapters but also make the story updated in the list. Thx you all so much.**


	5. Meanwhile

**So sorry I wasn't able to upload for the last few days but here it is. Thanks for all those who have supported me. Also Transformers all belong to Hasbro and no nothing here is mine besides the story plot.**

Back in the base, Nemesis

Soundwave's POV

After getting a report message from Knockout about the incident in the mine, I had instantly claimed it to be false. The main reason for that is that Primes don't create weird vocal noises . Even though I have been on this dirtball for a long time I have heard any sound or vibration related to the noises Knockout had tried to describe to me. Then I gave Shockwave this report and he had instantly ordered me to get out of the room he was in and never give in such ridiculous reports, threw something at my visor and slammed the door behind me. Well this is absurd. Even Shockwave blew a fuse or two while reading the report I had given him on my visor.

What exactly happened in the mine?

Knockout's POV

When I arrived back on the Nemesis, I had to call a lot of Vehicons to help me drag both Megatron and Breakdown back through the bridge and we almost took 6 Earth hours to push and pull them through the bridge. The miners woke up themselves for fear that Megatron might either punish them or give them a very long beating but what's the difference. Then I found Soundwave in my Med Bay. My face then went into shock when I glanced at his visor. It was heavily cracked and even some glass fell out in chips leaving behind crooked holes. I almost could of sworn that his optics looked human blood red like Megatron's.

"Umm, Soundwave what has brought you here today?" I asked trying and epically failing to hide my fear. Then for a few Earth seconds he left silence and replied with

"Shockwave"

Oh. Shockwave must have blow a fuse after reading the report I had sent to Soundwave. I predicted that Soundwave showed it to Shockwave to confirmed it. Well this did feel similar to the time where one of the Vehicons had reported to Soundwave that they had seen Optimus burn down a village, killed at least 20 humans and left with a sadistic smile on his faceplates. Of course Soundwave had to report it to Shockwave and Soundwave came back with a cracked visor much like the one now.

I fixed it and even had to reinforce it with more thicker and heavier glass. Just then I had now realised realise why he wears a visor. But skipping that, why is Optimus so out of character?

 **Hopefully I update soon and I was caught up on homework lately. I'll work on the new story some more and keep creating more chapters.**

 **Till next time. That's all folks!**


End file.
